What Happened After Blaine Realised He was Gay
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: We never saw who saved Blaine's place in line now, did we? So what went down once the epi ended? ;  Klaine Fluff :D


THAT'S BETTER!

_For those of you who are thinking...? Well I wrote a rather depressing story called Failure and this is NOT at all depressing. It's cute, it's fluffy and its-IT'S FREAKING AWESOME! THE BITCH IS BACK MHAHAHAHAAHA!_

_Enjoy guys!_

* * *

Kurt watched Rachel run off feeling vaguely confused. Rachel was...glad that he'd turned out gay? Really, WTF?

He sighed, realising he was in Blaine's space. He should at least order his drink for him, seeing as he was nowhere in sight and the woman in front of him had just been served.

'Hello kid, what can I get you today?'

'One Medium drip please.' Kurt smiled, realising this time he could actually pay without Blaine trying to be a gentleman.

'Excuse me, but why are you paying for my coffee?' Blaine leaned on the counter next to Kurt, a smile on his face.

'Because I can.' And with that, Kurt laid down the money and walked around to sugars and picked one up for Blaine.

'You can say it.'

Kurt hid a smirk. 'Say what?'

'You can go all diva on me and say "I told you so". Because you were right. Hey, was Rachel alright? I hope I didn't offend her.'

Kurt laughed. 'Oh, she's fine. Somehow she thinks that, hmm let me quote, "having a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay" is "writing gold". She's trying to write a song.' He left out that it was for Regionals.

Blaine laughed. 'Hang on, you're not bragging. Why aren't you bragging? Are you sick?' He pressed a hand to Kurt's forehead jokingly.

'Oh don't worry, I'll probably rub it in your face at a later date, but for now I'm content.'

Blaine gently pulled him so he could look him in the eye. 'Seriously? You're dying right?'

'I don't like to brag that much.' Kurt scoffed, offended.

'Uh yeah you do. Thank you.' He added to the woman who handed him his medium drip.

'Well, maybe I do, but in this case, well I'm not one to talk.'

Blaine frowned. 'You thought you were bi?'

The junior shook his head. 'No, but in order to pretend I was straight, I made out with a girl. Ugh. That was horrible.'

The boy eyed him in shock. 'Seriously?'

'Oh shut up. It's not like you didn't just do that!'

'No, I mean why would you pretend to be straight?'

Kurt sat down at his seat, sipping his lukewarm Non-Fat Grande Mocha. 'Oh it's a long, boring story.'

Blaine looked slightly worried. 'You don't wish you were straight do you?'

'Of course not! I-I just wish that it didn't come with all the bullying and crap. I mean it wasn't just me. It was my father who copped it too. So long story short I pretended to be straight so all that crap would stop but in the end I realized that if you live your life a lie, then it's not really living at all.'

Even Kurt was shocked at how deep those words had been.

'...Wow. Well, I only have one question regarding that.'

Kurt motioned for him to continue.

'Who did you make out with?'

The junior froze, mid-sip, and blushed. 'Why do you ask? Jealous?' He joked.

'Maybe just a little. I mean it's not every day someone gets the chance to make out with someone as attractive as they are an expert in fashion.'

Kurt nearly choked on his coffee. 'Wow, that's a big compliment.'

Blaine smiled, sipping his medium drip. 'Trust me, you deserve it.' He caught the confused look on Kurt's face as the junior's feelings came up. 'You never told me who.'

Kurt snorted. 'The girl who thinks the square root of 4 is rainbows.'

Blaine just raised a befuddled eyebrow at him.

'The girl who turns into a stripper drunk.'

'Kurt, I was drunk at that party so I don't remember much.'

Kurt smiled. 'Britt.'

Blaine's eyes tried to pop out of his head. 'Oh wow. How'd you get someone hot like her to make with you? No offence, I mean you're attractive too, it's just even a ditz like her should be able to figure that you're gay.'

'Oh she knew, she just wanted to keep up her reputation of making out with every guy in school.'

Now Blaine spluttered on his coffee. 'Wait, seriously?'

'Sadly, yes. I prefer giving her facials than kisses.'

Blaine's face went white. 'Oh god Wes and David's gutter-minds are rubbing off on me.'

'What?'

'Well, Wes and David are porn addicts, well not really but they like porn. Anyways sometimes they try to gross me out by telling me what they watch and...well a facial isn't just what you think it is.'

'I'm confused. What is it then?'

'Oh...um...well erm...let's pretend someone has a bottle that sprays sunscreen, and let's say you sprayed your bottle at Brittany's face. That's what their version of a facial is.' Blaine searched the other boy's face, wincing as the clueless look didn't go away.

'Okay, this is WAY too awkward. Let's move onto something else.' Blaine muttered, blushing.

Kurt shrugged, gazing off into the distance thoughtfully.

'You okay?'

The boy felt a smile tug at his lips. 'I'm supposed to asking you that. You were all confused and I'm supposed to ask you how you are.'

Blaine smiled. 'But I'm asking you.'

'I just want to know when it'll be my turn.' Kurt sighed at the memory of Rose's Turn.

He didn't expect Blaine to have an answer for him, but somehow he did. 'Look Kurt, I don't have all the answers. But what I do know is that anyone who turns you down is an idiot.'

The junior smirked into his coffee as he realised Blaine was calling himself an idiot.

'And yes, I'm speaking from experience.'

Kurt's head whipped up. _What?_

Blaine was staring into the dregs of his medium drip. When he saw his friend's incredulous look, he winced. 'Don't look at me like that.'

Kurt leaned towards the boy so he could whisper. 'Exactly how am I supposed to look at you now? Are you saying you regret being just friends? You say you don't want to screw things up, but kissing my best friend kind of did that already! God dammit, for in your life be straight with me and bloody say what you mean!' When Blaine said nothing, he leapt up, huffing and stalking towards the door.

He ignored the tears pricking his eyes. He ignored the stares that followed him. He ignored everything but the door that would get him the hell out of there.

However he could not ignore the fact Blaine was standing right in front of him.

_For the love of Grilled Cheesus_. 'What do you want, Blaine?' He murmured wearily.

The fellow junior didn't answer. He just kissed Kurt.

Shock registered through Kurt, and he dropped his coffee, remembering the Karofsky incident not so long ago. But then he realised that the mouth on his tasted like coffee and sugar and not of sweat and blood, and he kissed back, relishing in the tastes he loved so much.

Blaine gasped as he pulled back, Kurt face between his hands.

'Woah. That was an amazing kiss.'

Kurt smiled. At first he was shy and blushing but it grew to a huge grin that he could contain.

Blaine laughed at his expression, resting his forehead against Kurt's. 'I told you I'm terrible at romance.'

A smirked tugged at the junior's lips. 'Don't sell yourself short. But next time, try to kiss me without having me yell at your idiocy.'

'Deal.' Blaine sealed their promise with a kiss, his eyes shining brighter than a thousand suns.

* * *

_YAY I know kinda random and brief and yeah well it's how I write so DEAL WITH IT BITCHES! Sorry I'm hyper because it's FRIDAY BITCHES TGIF YUP WOOHOO I CAN WRITE NOW BECAUSE SCHOOL AIN'T WHIPPING MY ARSE._

_Then again I still have 2 assignments, a test next week, and HEAPS of homework...you guys should be glad I love you :P_

_Reviews keep me writing!_


End file.
